


Done Waiting

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phan, 2009 Phil Lester, Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Reality, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous -  “I lasted as long as the winter, that begs for spring to melt its snow, I wished for something simpler, in all the storms that come and go.”Set in 2009Part of a new type of post that will be on my Tumblr exclusively after this, moments sent in from readers. Read end notes to see how they work/how to send in your own :)





	Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm doing a new thing.  
> If you follow me on Tumblr (mollieblackwrites), you can send me any prompt, idea, or even just a quote, and if you let me know it's for 'Moments From Readers' I'll write a small phanficlet *guaranteed* about it. It could be as short as one or two sentences, or maybe even longer than this... most will probably be around the paragraph or two length, though. I won't be posting more of them here, this is the first and only one, but I just wanted to put it here so you guys can know that this is happening, and come over and request your own 'moments' :) <3 Thank you <3

“Dan-” Phil started, but the boy was pushing past him and out of the door, knocking shoulders and avoiding eye contact. The door slammed and Phil sank down the wall, cupping his face in his hands and trying to keep the tears from falling. He failed.

Dan pushed past Phil and raced out of the apartment. He couldn’t do this anymore. He knew Phil thought he was too young… knew he ‘didn’t think Dan was old enough to know what he wanted’. But Dan did know what he wanted. He wanted Phil, and this ‘casual’ thing…. he couldn’t do it anymore. It was too complicated. He just wanted Phil, and _all_ of Phil.

Phil looked out his window at the cloudy streets of Manchester, hearing the wind howling and watching it shake the trees. He hoped Dan found somewhere to stay warm, and pulled out his phone to send a fifth apology text, begging Dan to return.

Dan wandered the unfamiliar streets, arms wrapped around himself and head low to block the wind. Tears streamed from his eyes, but they just mixed with the rain and were pushed off his face by the rush of air, so he didn’t try to hide them. 

Phil grabbed two jackets and raced out of the apartment, unable to wait any longer. He couldn’t take this anymore. He’d just been trying to protect Dan… protect himself in case Dan realized he wanted something different. Maybe that had been a mistake.

Dan found himself huddled under a tree in the park, soaked through his thin shirt, shaking back and forth as his teeth rattled from the cold. Thunder crashed overhead and Dan flinched. He hated storms. Why couldn’t Phil just love him the way he loved that boy? Why wouldn’t he just kiss him?

Phil ran through the streets, feeling like a child who had lost their mum at the grocery store, glancing down every block to see if he could find the tall hunched figure in all black. His breath was coming in pants but he didn’t slow down. Screw his reservations, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, it was hurting them both. He had to find Dan. He had to make this right.

The tears started when the lightening bolt hit the park bench across the field, and Dan hugged his knees even tighter to him, breathing erratically, beginning to panic.

The storm was picking up and still Phil couldn’t find Dan anywhere. The streets were empty, no one crazy enough to go outside in this weather. Except Phil. Dan was probably inside, but Phil knew how stubborn he was, and just in case Dan stayed outside… he couldn’t just leave him. Not in a city he didn’t know. Phil tried to call Dan, but to no avail. Even if he had gotten through, he probably wouldn’t have been able to hear him over the roaring winds.

Dan’s heart was racing and he felt panic building in his chest. When a second bolt struck about two hundred feet to his right, Dan felt his knees turn to jelly and he fell forward, the world around him fading to black.

Finally Phil found the park and saw the black figure sprawled out underneath a tree. His heart leaped into his throat and he ran to Dan’s side, propping the unconscious boy up.

“Dan! DAN!” Phil screamed, shaking the boy until his eyes opened slowly, wet with tears and confused.

“Phil?”

“It’s me. It’s me, god you’re okay. I’m here. I’m here and I’m never leaving you, okay Dan?”

“But you said-”

“I don’t care what I said.” Phil said decidedly, leaning down and pressing his lips to the trembling boy. 

It may have been enjoyable if the lips hadn’t been so icy cold.

Phil pulled back almost immediately and wrapped Dan in the jacket he’d brought, helping the shocked boy stand and leading him back to the safe and dry flat. 

Dan’s fingers stayed on his lips the whole way back. Phil’s lips had touched every other part of his body before. Enjoyed, played with, and _used_ every other part of his body. But never his lips. Never before.

Phil pulled Dan into the warm flat and they both stripped down, pulling on fresh and dry clothing, and they sat on the couch, curled in blankets to warm up.

“Do you want tea?” Phil asked, afraid to bring up the elephant in the room. He didn’t want Dan to run again.

“In a bit… Phil…” Dan said, giving Phil a look that told him to explain.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been an idiot. Who am I to tell you what you want? Who am I to stop you… because Dan I want it too. So bad. I want us… and I’m done waiting, I can’t do it anymore.”

“Good.” was all Dan said in response, leaning in for a soft kiss before his teeth started chattering, and he took Phil up on that offer of tea.


End file.
